Rose Oriana
Rosa Oriana is a noble Princess from the Oriana kingdom. She is known for being a genius in art in her kingdom. However, she came to Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy in order to learn swordsmanship. Appearance Rose has bright, yellow eyes and long blonde hair that formed into drill-like curls. She has an ample bosom. Personality Rose has shown to be cool, strong, selfless and charismatic. All qualities befitting for someone born of royalty and a swordswoman. She has a strong sense of honor, willing to stand up for those who are unable to. She is a good friend to Alexia and Miss Natsume and is optimistic that the two can get along. As a woman, Rose is completely head over heels for Cid after he saved her from a terrorist and honestly wants to have a relationship with him. She is one of the only few people who saw how strong he can be. Even after being inducted into Shadow Garden, her feelings for him didn't change. Rose views swordsmanship more than a hobby but an art form with wondrous potential. Background Rose is the eldest daughter of Raffaello Oriana. When she was a child, Rose accompanied her family to the Kingdom of Midgar. She somehow escaped her escorts and head out to explore. Then, bandits found her and decided to ransom her once they realized her value. Before they could take action, Cid who went by the name the Stylish Bandit Slayer came and killed them, saving Rose in the process. Rose witnesses the fight and was completely enamored by the sight of Cid's sword. This lead to her passion for swordsmanship. When she became a teenager, she entered an exchange student program to Midgar Spellsword Academy. There, she became a powerful swordswoman and Student Council President. History The Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy Terrorist Attack The Holy Ground Infiltration The God of War Tournament Rose has gotten word that her father will be visiting her with the presumed intent on taking her home and be placed in an arrange marriage. She attempts to convince her father to allow her to have an engagement with Sid. Unfortunately things took a downward spiral for her when she uncovers the truth that her father was brainwashed by her fiance, Doem and that he plans to use her father and her to take over the kingdom. She tried to stop it but was forced to escape after it failed. She manages to reach the underground tunnels where Shadow appears to her, asking if she wants power. Determined to save her kingdom, Rose accepted his proposal and she uses her newfound powers to take out Doem's men and Alexia who came to bring her in. After reaching the God of War Tournament, Rose assassinates her father, Raffaello, ensuring that her kingdom will not fall into the Order of Diabolos. After Shadow intervenes once more, Rose took the opportunity to escape. Rose was then discovered by Alpha, who offered the princess, now fugitive, membership into Shadow Garden. Red Moon Incident Rose, now known as Garden member #666, is present in the Red tower as part of a squad led by member #664 and commanded by Beta. She reacts strongly to news that Sid Kagenou may be present in the Red Tower and is in danger, but she is immediately chastised by her fellow Garden members for her outburst. Later, she participates in the battle against Elizabeth. 666 and the others are unable to defeat the revived progenitor and are only able to help buy time until Shadow arrives. Oriana Kingdom Civil War Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Shadow Garden